


Someday My Cinderella Will Come

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is straight, F/M, M/M, Poor Chanyeol, Sad, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Weddings, i don't actually hate Taeyeon, lyrics, slight wedding crap, sorry haters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol loves Baekhyun, but Baekhyun will never love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday My Cinderella Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Sir Hamnet's cover of the vocaloid song by the same title. I don't own the lyrics. Go check out her channel and the original!
> 
> http://youtu.be/o1s3Bv_5cms

[My phone lights up your name](http://youtu.be/o1s3Bv_5cms)  
_Another call from you_  
_It's always the same_  
_Nothing new as I pick up and say_

 

Chanyeol stood in a line at a café. He was getting his usual morning coffee before heading to his first class of the day. He had just grabbed his coffee when he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket.

He switched his coffee to the other hand so that he could pull out his phone. His screen lit up with a picture of Baekhyun smiling brightly at the camera and his name at the bottom of the screen.

He smiled softly as he held the phone up to his ear and began to make his way to the university.

 

 _“Hey how've you been today?”_  
_Although I'm wondering if you're really ok_  
_With the same old words from yesterday_

 

“Hey what's up?” He says as he answers the phone. He hears a small laugh come from the receiver before Baekhyun responds. “Um… I was wondering if you would like to meet up after your class.” he says quietly.

Chanyeol stiffened at Baekhyun’s tone, but he tried to keep his tone light all the same. “Sure! Why don’t you meet me at my dorm” he suggested in a bright and cheery voice.

He didn't want to tip him off, but he was secretly very worried. He heard a small sniffle and Baekhyun giving his ok before he hung up. He wasn't able to concentrate during his lecture, he was too worried about Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had a band history with break ups, and usually when a relationship went south, he called Chanyeol. For some reason, the guy could never keep a girlfriend longer than 6 months.

And he was always really broken up about it when she inevitably broke it off. His current girlfriend had been the longest he’d ever had so far. She'd been with him 8 months, but judging by Baekhyun's request to meet up, she's no longer with him.

 

 _You're quiet as you're gazing down at your feet_  
_And so I put on the biggest smile when we meet_  
_Despite what I'm feeling_  
_I notice at that time_  
_The sadness shining in your pretty eyes_  
_And raise a hand to wipe away the tears you’re crying_

 

By the time he made it back to his dorm room, Baekhyun was already there waiting for him. He was leaning against the door and as soon as he saw Chanyeol, he began to walk towards him.

Chanyeol plastered a bright smile onto his face as he came to a stop in front of Baekhyun. He gazed down at his feet silently. He shuffled awkwardly, and they didn't speak for a few precious moments.

Baekhyun's hair was covering his eyes, but it did nothing to hide his trembling lower lip. Chanyeol reached forward and placed a comforting hand on Baekhyun's shoulder.

His trembling got worse and his shoulders began to shake with the effort of holding back tears. Then the tears began to slide down his face and Chanyeol pulled his friend into a hug. Baekhyun gripped the front of Chanyeol's jacket as he sobbed heartbrokenly.

Chanyeol rubbed his back soothingly with one arm while he tried to unlock his door with the other. He shushed him quietly as he lead the distraught boy into the dorm and sat him down on the couch.

 

 _I understand that_  
_I understand that_  
_There isn't a single thing I can do_  
_To stop your tears_  
_But I am here_  
_To comfort you through them silently_  
_So won't you let it all out_  
_Please don't hold back now_  
_I promise that you're safe within my arms_  
_Hey now_  
_Cinderella who lost both her shoes_  
_Someone will come to take you home very soon_

 

Chanyeol went to the kitchen after making sure that Baekhyun wouldn't fall off. He was going to make some hot chocolate and put on a trashy movie. That usually made Baekhyun feel better after a rough break up.

Once the water was done boiling, he made the drinks and carefully carried them over to the coffee table in front of the couch. He sat down quietly next to Baekhyun and handed him the warm drink.

Tears were still streaming down his face, but at least he wasn't full out sobbing anymore. “I thought that she was the one” he mumbled as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. Chanyeol pulled him into a gentle hug.

“You'll find someone better, I promise” he said soothingly into Baekhyun's hair. “Just let everything out, I’ll listen.” he continued. That set off the waterworks. Baekhyun just began to full out sob, and in between gasps and tears he talked.

He talked about anything and everything. He started out with reminiscing about all the times he'd spent with his now ex-girlfriend. He spent hours explaining just how beautiful her smile was. But then he got angry, and he ranted about all the little annoying things that she did.

Eventually he ran out of things to be mad at, and he just sort of cried himself dry. Then he fell asleep, both physically and emotionally exhausted by the day's events. Chanyeol let him stay the night.

 

 _I'm often wondering_  
_If the day should come that I tell these feelings_  
_But now is not the time it seems_  
_Though if you ever need someone_  
_Somewhere to keep you company_  
_You know that you can come to me_

 

Chanyeol had a secret. It wasn't a particularly bad secret, it'd just be very very awkward if people found out. You see, he had a crush on his best friend. It had developed over the years, and now what he felt was full blown love.

Ordinarily, he would just confess and get it over with. But it was his best friend. His straight male best friend who always has a new girlfriend. He couldn't just spring that on him, especially after another one of his break ups.

It just never seemed like a good time to confess. And it didn't help that his feelings could never be returned. He had come to terms with the fact that Baekhyun could never return his feelings, but it still hurt to see him with someone else.

For now he was content to just be there for Baekhyun. He would be whatever Baekhyun wanted him to be. And as long as Baekhyun was happy, he was too.

 

 _There's a little bounce in every step that you take_  
_Although I pretend like everything's still the same_  
_Like any other day_  
_I've noticed that this time_  
_Your smile has been especially bright_  
_It suits the ring that's on your tiny hand_  
_It's perfect for you_

 

Baekhyun smiled brightly at him as he gushed about how amazing his girlfriend was. Her name was Taeyeon, and they’d been dating for just over 2 years. Despite how long they've been dating, he never shut up about how beautiful she was.

How her chocolate brown hair felt like silk. How her laugh sounded like a bell. Who even said stuff like that? Whenever Baekhyun and Chanyeol met up, all he could talk about was Taeyeon. It was frustrating to say the least.

Though to Chanyeol it was sickeningly sweet, but he couldn’t deny that this was the happiest he'd ever been with anyone. But there was something different today. He was brighter, happier. His smile made his eyes twinkle.

“Chanyeol, are you even listening to me?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol snapped out of his reverie, “uh… Sure I am, you bet” he said, fumbling a bit.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and continued talking, “sure you were, anyway as I was saying, would you be my best man?”

 

 _I understand that_  
_I understand that_  
_There isn't a single thing I can do_  
_But listen to you_  
_So honest and true_  
_As you're telling your stories happily_  
_So won't you keep on talking_  
_I'm always listening_  
_At least for now I want you to stay with me_  
_You see, Cinderella who's shining so bright_  
_Like this you'll miss your pumpkin carriage home tonight_

 

Chanyeol stared at him frozen for a moment. His brain wasn't quite comprehending what was happening in that moment. He felt his eyes drift towards Baekhyun's hands. They were clasped together underneath his chin, but Chanyeol could still clearly see the ring on his finger.

It was small, but beautiful all the same. It seemed that she had proposed to him, based off the fact that he was wearing the ring. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner. It sparkled in the sunlight and Baekhyun just seemed to glow with happiness.

Chanyeol felt a tightness in his chest and his smile froze as his brain finally caught up and he realized what was happening. Baekhyun was getting married.

_Baekhyun was getting married._

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol blinked before he realized he hadn't given Baekhyun and answer. He smiled and impossibly wide smile - though it did not reach his eyes - and said excitedly, “of course I’ll be your best man!”

Baekhyun sagged in relief at Chanyeol's answer. Chanyeol merely smiled wider and clapped happily. “Do you have any plans for the wedding yet?” He asked feigning interest. In reality, he couldn't care less about Baekhyun’s wedding plans.

Baekhyun beamed at him and began to ramble about all of the different ideas he had. Chanyeol tuned him out as he tried to collect his thoughts. Baekhyun was getting married and he was going to be the best man.

His smile was still frozen on his face, but it was no longer as fake and stiff as before. He nodded and laughed at the appropriate times throughout Baekhyun's monologue.

He couldn't help but feel grateful for Taeyeon’s involvement in Baekhyun's life. He'd never been this happy. Chanyeol had never seen Baekhyun’s smile so bright and carefree. It broke his heart that he wasn't the one that made Baekhyun smile like this. But at least Baekhyun was happy, right?

 

 _Please cry for me or_  
_Please smile for me or_  
_Whatever it is please only for me_  
_Is there a way_  
_That I can convey_  
_The truth between the words I say_

 

It's no longer an option for him to confess his feelings anymore. Baekhyun was happily engaged and planning his wedding. (Doing a horrible job at it, he'd have to help.) He was even going to be the best man.

If he confessed to the fact that he harboured feelings for his best friend for years, it could ruin everything he'd worked so hard towards. He didn't even know what Baekhyun thought of gay people. It had never come up.

Chanyeol hadn't even come out to anyone yet! Baekhyun was in a happy relationship that wasn't going to end anytime soon. His confession would completely destroy their friendship. Chanyeol couldn't handle not having Baekhyun in his life.

He could accept that he wasn't the one that made Baekhyun smile, but he could be selfish enough to at least hold the place of Baekhyun's best friend. He just wished that Baekhyun had figured it out before.

He'd dropped so many hints over the years, and it wasn't like he was subtle with both his words and his actions. But Baekhyun had never put 2 and 2 together. And Chanyeol had never told him.

 

 _Although I understand that_  
_I understand that_  
_I shouldn't interfere with your life this way_  
_I beg of you just for now_  
_Just for this moment_  
_Please only look at me_

 

Chanyeol sat alone on his couch. The rest of the lunch with Baekhyun had gone fine, but he wanted some time alone to come to terms with the fact that Baekhyun was actually getting married. That he was actually leaving Chanyeol behind.

He felt hollow. Everything was changing and it was only dawning on him now. There was absolutely no chance of Baekhyun and himself getting together and living happily ever after.

Chanyeol felt tears begin to slip down his face. He frantically wiped them away as he reached for the picture frame that sat on the table beside the couch. It was a picture of himself and Baekhyun.

It was a couple of years old. Baekhyun had thrown him a surprise birthday party. He'd invited all of their friends, it was the happiest day of his life. The picture had been taken right after Baekhyun had stick a birthday hat on his head and yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Chanyeol had his arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulder, and Baekhyun's was around his waist.

They were both learning with their cheeks pressed against each other and hats askew. He let out a choked laugh that came out more like a sob. He had almost confessed his feelings that day. But he'd changed his mind because he didn't think that it was the right time.

He traced Baekhyun's smile with his fingertips and wondered what might have happened if he had confessed that day.

 

 _Laughing or crying_  
_Angry, anything_  
_No matter the case_  
_It is very clear to me_  
_That you are the only one in my heart_  
_My princess my dear Cinderella_  
_But now the spell is broken_  
_My words still unspoken_  
_And you'll go back to being a cinder girl like always_  
_But as for your glass slipper shoes_  
_You know I’ll always have them right here for you_  
_I'm always here for you_

 

Chanyeol stood at the altar with a fake grin plastered on his face. He was wearing a light grey suit with a sky blue tie, along with all the other groomsmen. The bridesmaids wore beautiful flowing baby pink (so light they were almost white) dresses that fell to their knees.

They also had a sky blue bow tied around their waists to tie in their outfits with the men's. They were all a sight, but they were nothing compared to the bride and groom. They were simply stunning.

Taeyeon wore an elegant mermaid style dress that had a decent sized skirt. It fit her perfectly and emphasized just how petite she was. She also wore a baby pink vale similar in colour to her bridesmaids’ dresses.

It fell delicately over her head and made her dyed blonde curls look simple yet gorgeous. She looked simply amazing as she walked confidently down the aisle. Even Chanyeol couldn't deny her beauty.

Just because he's gay doesn't mean that he can't see feminine beauty. Despite how beautiful she was, Chanyeol couldn't help but think that Baekhyun stole the show. He stood beside Chanyeol in a snow white suit and a baby pink tie. (You can probably guess the colour scheme by now)

If Taeyeon was beautiful, then Baekhyun was drop dead gorgeous. The colours complimented his skin tone and eyes beautifully. His hair was swept to the side in a slightly windblown way.

His smile at seeing Taeyeon walk down the aisle was blinding. He was beautiful. So so beautiful. Chanyeol's eyes watered a bit at the sight of a happy Baekhyun kissing Taeyeon. It was easily passed off as being overjoyed for the newly weds, but it was in reality, an expression of deep sorrow.

He quickly wiped them away, he was happy for Baekhyun. Well, at least that's what he told himself. He sat at the bar during the majority of the reception. He just didn't feel like dancing with anyone.

The reception venue was beautiful. The entire wedding had required so much planning, but it was worth it. In Chanyeol's opinion it was perfect, and perfect was what Baekhyun deserved on his wedding day.

Chanyeol had made sure that it would be perfect. The least he could do was make sure that Baekhyun's special day went without a hitch. That's basically how he ended up planning the wedding, with input from the maid of honour.

He had consulted with the bride and groom on a couple of things (just general opinions, like colours, venues and the guest list) but other than that he planned everything.

Baekhyun had been completely fine with allowing Chanyeol to plan things, he was even actually relieved he didn't have to. But Taeyeon had been apprehensive at first. When they first met, they'd been incredibly awkward around each other. They'd never really gotten past the awkward stage, but Chanyeol had put the extra effort forward during the planning period.

He consulted her on the different choices and showed her what he'd already done, easing her into the idea. Once she'd realized that he wasn't planning on ruining her wedding, and instead determined to make it perfect, she stepped back and allowed him to do whatever he thought would work.

She was pretty confident that Chanyeol would do a good job, and he had not let her down. She'd even come over to thank him for all that he'd done for them.

The cocktail hour had long since past, and the dinner was over. The first dance had just begun and Chanyeol stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. He stared sadly at the happily dancing couple. Oh how he wished that Baekhyun would look at him the way that he looked at Taeyeon.

He wanted to hold and be held by Baekhyun, but he was officially off the market for good. He sent one last longing look at the couple slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor before slipping quietly outside of the room.

Once the door closed, the music was heavily muffled, but he could still hear some of it. He couldn't shake the image of Baekhyun smiling at Taeyeon like she was the most beautiful thing in the world out of his head. It stayed frozen behind his eyelids, forever taunting him. He sighed and headed towards the stairs of the building.

Maybe some fresh air would do him some good. He climbed the stairs until he reached the roof of the building. He wanted to be alone, and no one would check on the roof. Plus, fresh air. Once he'd reached the roof, he went to sit on the side, legs dangling off the building.

He felt calm. It was beautiful night and the breeze was light and pleasant. He didn't know how long he sat there, just thinking. But suddenly he heard shouting. He looked down over the side of the building. Instead of just Baekhyun standing there (he knew it was Baekhyun shouting, he'd recognize that voice anywhere) there was the entire wedding ensemble.

“What are you doing up there?” Baekhyun yelled. Chanyeol didn't know how to answer. His position did look a bit suspicious, especially from their view. The corners of his lips twitched upward, at least he cared and noticed his absence.

“Just getting a bit of fresh air! It was stiffly in the reception hall” he called back. Baekhyun probably wouldn't believe him, but that was actually the truth. Either way, now wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

“But now that you're all out here” he began in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, “we should congratulate the happy couple! Everyone together now!”

“3, 2, 1,”  
_‘I love you’_  
“CONGRATULATIONS!”

Tears streamed down his face, but he was too far up for anyone to notice.


End file.
